


Children

by Gabberwocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Other, im mean come on, please someone (Mickey) realize this, these are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: They are children in an intra-universal war.





	Children

Mickey stopped and watched the two new Keyblade wielders- one a Master, now- and realized something.

They were both _children._

And they both looked… rather small, curled up on each other and tucked in a knot of dense trees the way they were, heads tucked against the others’ neck as if to block out the world.

And Mickey looked at the ground, cursing the circumstances that made the two look like that.

Soft murmurs from the huddle made him look up again.

“Sora… I…”

“Shhh, I know, Riku.” Sora’s head lifted so he could look at Riku and Mickey was struck with the realization that Sora wasn’t the one in need of comfort- the head on Riku’s neck was more likely for the other’s benefit; so he could still feel his best friend breathing.

 “I don’t want… to go back.” Riku’s head was still buried against Sora’s neck, words hard to make out from so far away.

“You don’t have to, I-“

“I do. I have to go rescue Aqua. Being there for so long… she’s been there longer than I was.”

“I’ll go, Riku. You don’t have to go back into the Darkness.”

Mickey couldn’t watch anymore; he turned and walked quickly into the tower, feeling a bit sick. Minnie, he needed Minnie, she would help ground him until he could reconcile-

“King Mickey?”

It was Kairi who broke through his thoughts, and he blinked for a moment, blinded by the pure light that was her heart.

“Are you ok?”

Mickey nodded, not trusting his voice.

Kairi sighed. “Ok, let me rephrase: What’s wrong?”

Mickey gaped, so used to Minnie being the only one to see through him. “How did you know?”

She rolled her eyes. “Please, I grew up with Mr. ‘I’m so happy nothing can bring me down’ and Mr. ‘I’m dark and brooding and burying my feelings under twelve layers of angst’ I think I can tell when someone’s hiding something.”

Mickey smiled a little despite himself. “Honestly, it’s just… you. And Sora and Riku.”

Kairi frowned. “What about us?”

“You’re so young.”

“Oh. Well, yeah.”

“You shouldn’t be in the middle of this war. Do you even understand what you’re fighting for?”

“I’m fighting to keep my friends safe. So is Sora. Riku’s fighting to keep us safe and to control the Darkness inside him.”

Mickey smiled. “Right.”

Kairi smiled. “We’re ok. Promise.”

Mickey nodded, moving down the hall. He wondered if Yen Sid had realized what he just did.

He glanced out the window and saw Kairi sitting down just inside the knot of trees he assumed still hid Riku and Sora.

“Master Yen Sid?”

“Yes, they are children.” Yen Sid said as Mickey walked in. “And it is a shame, but we need them.”

“Riku is terrified. Of going back to the Realm of Darkness.”

“Then he must overcome that fear.”

“He’s only sixteen!”

“He is a Keyblade Master.”

“Do you not care at all?”

“Do not mistake my demeanor for apathy!”

Mickey looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“I do care about these children, I do not wish to see them hurt. I curse the fate that brought them to my door so early. But they are here now and we must make the most of them being here.”

Mickey sighed. “You’re right.”

Yen Sid nodded. “Is that all?”

Mickey nodded. “I just…”

“Wish there was a better way?”

“Exactly.”

“The stars have not shown me one.”

Mickey nodded, turning to leave.

“Mickey. You may comfort them. And take their mind off it.”

“I know.”

He smiled. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I wrote Yen Sid right. So, if I didn't, sorry. >.< Also, Kairi is fun. I like writing her.   
> [Buy me a Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
